


Hide and Seek

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have we met before?”<br/>"Actually we have, but you were probably too young to remember..." Kazuya draws a weak smile<br/>“Huh?” Jin stays dumbfounded.<br/>"Back in 2006 when we just deputed…"<br/>Jin blinks, so he was that kid with the busy eyebrows and oh god. Jin slapped himself mentally.<br/>So this was ‘the Kamenashi Kazuya?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Akanishi Jin is a freelance photographer and he signs up on a project, to take a picture of KAT-TUN's Kamenashi Kazuya and from there he rewrite his own doom.
> 
> Slight Au. 
> 
> Akakame

The set was done.

Jin goes through the last touches, almost polishing his instruments with the care they attended after. He gets a cup of coffee from the ‘runner boy’ as what he called his “AD”. Jin takes a seat in his chair, counting down the seconds, in five minutes this photo-shoot was going down. In five minutes his life would change forever and he didn’t even know that.

There’s a knock on the studio door. A head sticks out around the corner of the door.

“Akanishi-san, he’s ready for you.”

Ah! So this must be the guy’s mysterious manager. Jin stands up placing his cup on the stand beside his lap top just in time, because a few seconds later there is a form walking inside the room. Jin’s breath is caught in the deeps of his throat.

The creature on two legs is just purely simply astonishing.

Is he dreaming?

“Kamenashi Kazuya.” The beautiful creature bows, before they shaken hands. Even that face is such flawlessness and his skin is well taken cared off. Jin can see that through the light make-up and he needs to shake out those perverted pictures and keep his mental state. He reaches out his hand to greet Kamenashi-san “Please take care of me, it will be a pleasure to work with you” Kamenashi-san adds and all Jin can do is greet him back as his mental state undresses that piece of garment that’s hides a naked body underneath.

“The pleasure is mine, Kamenashi-san.” Kamenashi smiles back at him and they don’t need more communication, both were professionals knowing what to do. Parting ways Jin moves back to his precious computer. Kamenashi steps towards the bed, ‘which was set up to this particularly photo shoot’ and Jin hides in his shame behind his equipment. He’s gazing at that mysterious creature his eyes moves on their own accord, eyeing Kamenashi up and down. He smiles when he notices those hands working on the knot to set the bathrobe free around his seemed to be thin frame. A bit more, he just wanted to peak at that beautiful body.

Through his line of work, he had never seen such flawlessness. Wondering where that creature had kept hidden all these years Jin had worked as a photographer. Giving his camera the right setting he looks up as Kamenashi takes his position on the bed. The knees up the feet are still touching the soft silk material while exposing his whole front. The bum is resting a bit above the bed. Kazuya’s throat in a wired angle and those eyes blinks a bit dazzling at him. Smiling a bit this would be interesting. He couldn’t take his eyes from this creature. But no he was here for work, ‘Jin, get a hold of yourself’. He looks through his camera lens and once again his breath is caught and he can’t breathe properly.

His eyes trail from the exposed throat fallowing the path of the blue vein. He just wants to sink his teeth down on that delicious neck and nibble on. The vein disappears where the shoulder and neck connects but he continues his journey towards that chest. The chest itself was a sight for the beholder. Those tiny nubs and the perfect muscled chest that was just too much. Jin can almost hear himself whine inside his brain as he want to sink down and nibble, worship them with his tongue and teeth. Sinking down with his nose between the muscle line and smell this man sent, which he imagine would smell sweet as he was gorgeous. Jin groans a bit as his eyes continue wandering up seeing the flat stomach. A muscle packs of four, fit but in the same perfection of muscles and body fat of that flat stomach. Jin almost drools behind the lens and he almost doesn’t want to know more secrets about this man’s delicious perfect body. But yet again this guy didn’t seem to stop surprising him. His eyes met with those hips, they were prefect - almost famine looking and he wonders how a guy can get this kind of body? He lost it when he saw something poking through the black boxer line. More flesh but not the flesh most people see. There was the head – foreskin to be precise and Jin thinks he notice the blue prohibited vein that rested on the perfect flat stomach’s silken skin. Lying, exposing itself to the world to see. Jin had to almost close his eyes before he lost his comprehension completely.

He knew what he wanted, he should’ve known this. He was the one who knew what he wanted from this photo-shoot when he took up this project. That man was in so much control.    

This guy had just the balls to take it on.

He had done a lot of these kinds of photo-shoots. Kamenashi wasn’t the first man he had seen a half-naked body off, but there was no one who had manage to arouse him in such a way as Kamenashi’s. It was a perfection to behold and no one had that feminine look about him, there was just something there and Jin wanted to discover more of this.   

He met Kamenashi’s flirtatious smirk that almost teasing him into ‘like what you see?’  

Damn him, damn his slim body to hell.

But he’s here for work. This is what makes him wonder if he really would have taken this project when he knew what he wanted. He had gotten the green card from his manager in his hand. 

Kamenashi feels a bit to expose as he lays there, finally the light flashes out from the camera. But the name ‘Akanishi’ had ringed a bell in his head – that’s why he took this special project on and it seemed like Akanishi knew what he wanted. He was a professional like himself, but in another line of work. After meeting countless of photographer’s he had never met anyone more talented than Akanishi. He didn’t need to say much what he wanted. The Photographer already knew what he wanted to do before his model stepped inside this studio room. Kamenashi knew he could provide that. But exposing himself like this felt a bit uncomfortable but somehow this was worth it. He couldn’t help to feel his hearth jolt with happiness in some strange way when he gazes over at Akanishi from the bed. In hopes of the older one to recognize him from all those years ago, Kazuya tries to search for the light in those eyes, trying to see them through the camera lens that were focusing on the work, well he didn’t need to do much. Just that his position start to feel a bit awkward as his neck lay in an awkward position on the bed. His bum a bit above the bed his whole front exposed for the world to see. He shivers a bit wondering what Akanishi was thinking behind that skull of his. Kazuya wasn’t blind, he had of course notices those eyes taking in his whole form and there was something there and Kazuya couldn’t put his finger on what. He can say at least he was uncomfortable when he stepped inside the studio. The way his boxers clung to him and his private muscle had lain a bit bare against his skin and just the piece of fabric hiding his body. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit exposed.

Jin gives him the last smile and he flashes the last picture.

“Perfect!”

Kamenashi feels his body relax when his bum relaxes on the bed and he releases the breath he didn't know he held before. His fingers shake a little as he pulls his boxers to the right place, hiding the exposing flesh. He sits up when his manager steps inside the room, giving him a satisfied smile. Kazuya jumps off the bed walking up to Akanishi tying the knot around him once again shielding his own body from those weary eyes. Their gaze met once again.

“It has been a fortunate to work with you Akanishi-san.” He bows.

“Likewise, and I would gladly do it again.”

Jin watches Kamenashi’s retreating form and the door to the studio closed behind his new mysterious dilemma. His co-workers begin to take the equipment back and Jin ignores them, while they work around him. Instead he takes a look at some of the photos. Stopping at one particular picture, through all of them where almost the same. This one held the most emotions somehow even if Kazuya would ‘have the act’ being so flirtatious so wanted, so untamed. But not only that, he wonders what the younger one was thinking there. Those intense eyes looking at him as he searches after recognition, it was a hidden meaning. Like Jin should know who he is. He wants to save this picture to his phone, but before doing that he needs to plug in his phone in the lap top, which he will be doing in a moment when he came back to his own studio. The studio where he would be able to work in peace, he sighs a bit dreamy as he turns the camera off not knowing his manager sneaking up behind him.

“Go after him.” Jin jumps cluttering his precious toy to his chest he glares at his manager.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, but seriously Jin you can’t let this opportunity slip from your palms. Go after him…”

“Thank you, Haru-san.”

Haru holds the camera turning it on as the picture shows up on the screen, that longing look after recognition lingering in those eyes.

“Fallow your heart Jin.”

Walking in the corridor of the many dressing-rooms it contains. Jin wonders where Kamenashi is being hidden. As the answer to his question, Kamenashi’s manager walks out from one of the many rooms as he closes the door.

“Manager-san?” Jin asks, cutting the manager's attention.

“Takahiro-san…” Kamenashi's manager introduces himself.

“Takahiro-san, you haven’t seen Kamenashi-san around here?”

“As I have, he’s in the dressing room. Whatever message you wanna deliver to him, do it quickly. He has another appointment too run off to.”

Jin is left standing with his nervosity outside the door, debating to whether knock or not. He knocks hearing the “You may enter.” Taking a deep breath and enters the dressing-room and Jin was met with a half-naked Kamenashi. That body could still steal his breath away. Even if he had seen it a couple of minutes previous. Kamenashi turns towards the source and blinks as he recognized him and there’s a smile bracing his lips.   

“I knew you would come…” Kamenashi grabs his black top and hides his body from preying eyes, especially those eyes.

“How?” Akanishi’s dumfounded look made him hold in his chuckle. Kazuya rolls his eyes and it seemed the cat got his tongue thing. Kamenashi was in a hurry. So he grabs his things marching past Jin and through the blur from Jin’s eyes. He sees the form disappearing with a flirting wink over the shoulder before that form disappears around the corner of the room leading out in the hallway.

Jin blinks at the paper piece in his hand, it seems he got lucky. There’s a phone number, Kamenashi’s phone number to be precise. 

He clutches the only piece of connection to his chest. He’s a fool a fool in love. But he’s a fool.

\---

Kazuya walks inside the conference room. Dumping his bag on the floor, thus making six pair of eyes watch him and the only thing he does is raising his eye-brow at them, wondering what was on now. Did he had something on his face, didn’t they like the way he looked. Or what?

“So, how did the photo-shoot go?” Nakamaru, the oldest in the band ask.

Kazuya flushes a bit, at what he did a few moments ago. At what would be published in a couple of days.

“Did it went that wild?” Ueda, of everyone teases him and Kazuya grows more scarlet red.

“He knew what he wanted okay!” as in a perfectionist like himself.

“So Kame have found his opponent…” Taguchi wooed him like he’s rooting for the youngest.

“Shut up!” Kazuya’s squeaks as he slumbers down in his chair. Deciding to ignore his band members teasing him about his so called ‘new found love‘, and sometimes he wished they wouldn’t stick their noses in his other side projects. But then again, they were who they were. He snorts praying this meeting could begin.

\---

Jin is finally alone. He is inside his own private studio, which lay in his own four room apartment. He looks through the pictures, one by one. They are all the same, well not really everyone is taken in different angles, but there’s one that’s always making him trip off guard and he saves it to his phone, well he did just a few moments ago. Not admitting he changes the picture to his locking screen. He blushes a little, trying to not admit he likes this guy quite a bit. He looks at the clock while lying back on his chair and rolls his neck, stretching his muscles making the bones pop back in their rightful places. Sighing on wondering what Kamenashi did now, if he was free, or if he had any more work?

Leaving his computer still running as Jin spins his chair around and gets up from it, walking into his big kitchen while turning on the lights on his way. Making it softly glow from the ceiling. Jin yawns as he makes his way towards his expensive collection of his wine loot, which he’s quite proud off. He takes out a new bottle of red rich wine ‘the other one he finished up yesterday while working on one of his running projects, which his boss wants details on. Jin pours himself a glass of the tasteful liqueur seeing it pouring into the glass filling it before he puts the bottle on the counter. Yawning once more Jin takes the glass walking out from the kitchen as he swirls the red liquid around and he takes his first sip of the evening. He leans against the balcony door looking over the city, seeing Tokyo Tower shine bright in the darkness. No stars were seen this night. It was calm and rain was like a dust in the wind, just waiting to break loose from the clouds. 

He picks up his phone from his pocket while sipping his brewage. The screen shines up and he’s met with the most astonishing picture he has seen in his whole life. He dares to do this, he just have to and he knows Kamenashi is waiting for it, that message to come. Right? After all it was him who gave him his number with a wink and that smirk painted on his face, before he left. Jin pounders, he’s a fool but he don’t want to sound so much like one.

Well here goes for nothing.

 _“Hey, how’s your day been going this far?”_  He hits send and almost holds his breath, feeling his heart give a jolt.

A whine is heard from somewhere inside his flat, Jin turns his head towards the source and smile from the line of the glass. He sees his Labrador wag his tail against him – and there is the sign for his evening walk. Maybe his dog could take off his mind of a certain someone right now. His dog stretches and looks at him as it yawns hopping his master would take him for a walk and of course Jin couldn’t comply, before these thoughts drives him insane.

“Well Enyo, maybe you can help me to think about something else this evening, then a certain turtle…”

Enyo barks at him in an understanding before Jin puts on the collar and they are off in this evening walk.

He left his phone at home, so he would see the message later when he came back.

_“Home alone, *pouts*. The meeting went fine thank you, relaxing in a bath with a glass of red wine. How was your day?”_

_“Don’t drool over my picture too much!”_

\---

They had something more of interest, they both were wine drinkers and Kazuya giggles as he types on his screen to send a reply back, before another day of meeting was going to be held. It wasn’t his fault they were going on tour soon. His morning had started off great, with a message from Jin.  He was still lying in his bed when he did write his first reply and from there and endless drops of messages had spammed the index box, a row of endless teasing had been written down. Nothing serious at all and Kazuya was glad Jin had manage to kept him away from the stress. He didn’t noticed Nakamaru coming up behind from the chair he was sitting on, texting Jin.

“So, sending love letters to a certain someone?”

Kazuya jumps out of his skin as he turns around, yes he heard that teasing voice behind and he flusters and huffs.

“Yuichi, leave someone’s private business to themselves…” Kazuya mutters checking an incoming message as Nakamaru sits down beside him.

“I am just saying it’s been a while since you dated someone and serious on top of that. No matter if it was an older Baseball player or this striking Photographer, which I won’t judge.”

Kazuya wants to add a ‘thank you’ for the honest answer but instead he slips out, “So you looked him up, huh?”

“In a manner of speaking yes, and I won’t judge you. He’s quite handsome.” Yuichi gives Kazuya a cup of coffee which he had bought from a convenient store. Knowing very well the younger needs it and Kazuya looks at him. “…And as you said. He knows what he wants and clearly his eyes are set on to get you.”   

Kazuya sighs, well it didn’t feel easy, but he would take the rumors with a tad of salt.

“Thank you…” It was a truth between them and Yuichi smiles at him.

_“Want to send me a sexy pic of yourself, I am bored and need some spicing up in my boring day – because I am flipping out of this project. *whines.*_

Kazuya snorts and Yuichi looks at him weirdly rising his eye-brow knowingly who had texted the younger. The rest of the group stumbles in and Kazuya starts to have short on time. So he settles with a teasing reply back, before the other would also jump into his love life before the managers would step inside.

_“Sadly enough I can’t, I have a boring meeting to discuss tons of things in my line of work, you just have to wait *flirt*_

Kazuya have to wait to read Jin reply. He was focusing on work for now on, but he felt the vibration.

\-----

“Jin, how’s it going?”

Jin stretches from his chair cracking his neck as he turns around facing Haru.

“Fine, I am soon finished polishing up the pictures…”

“Not with this project, the other one, your boss wants to be kept in the loop…”

“The models I search after are good looking, but they lack something. So on there’s an edge to it, I still need people take some photos and see how it goes. Some of them lack conspiracy on what I am searching at.” He tells his manager who sighs at him.

“You just have a couple of month left, you have to find them and fast…”

“I know. It feels like I have hit a wall with this one.” Jin sighs and leans his head back on his chair closing his eyes a little and pounders on what to do with this one. He knew what he wanted and his models couldn’t get him that.

Well only those few those he had found.

He sees his manager look over his shoulder seeing his manager’s eyes on that picture, his secret picture.

“Like what you see?”

Haru smiles “Yes, and ask him, I know what you got out of him. So ask him.”

“I am not sure yet, I will if the faith stands against me…”

“Good luck, Jin.”

Jin somehow knew what his manager was out after. It wasn’t that “good luck” if Kamenashi could be his model for his rundown project –that would be simply astonishing, but he also wanted something more out of that man.

Jin stares at that intimidate picture like he’s looking for the hidden meaning.

He sighs and continues his search after new models, writing them mails and calling up a few to ask if they wanted to sign up for this. He talked with his manager back and forth also while he worked on the photo of Kamenashi Kazuya that would appear in the new AnAn audition.

He feels something vibrate in his pocket and he smiles.

_“Don’t you have enough drooling over my picture on the computer?”_

Jin tries to reflect on the last message he had sent. Oh right, as he reads it chuckling a little and he goes with.

_“Invite me to a date and we’ll see where it goes…”_

\----

Kazuya stumbles a bit so he stops in the middle of his routine. Sighing he calls out for five minutes break before letting his body slumbers down on the floor.

“Don’t give it much of a thought, it will be fine…”

Kame whines as he looks almost helplessly at Yuichi.

“Do you wanna know how long time it was before I was on date, Yuichi?”

“It will be fine. Don’t beat yourself over it. In fact I think you will find a lot of stuff to talk about. Let it go and just think forward.”

“I know, but I don’t know what to wear…”

“Just be yourself Kazuya, that’ll work best.”

Kazuya smiles as he stands up to fetch his water bottle, deciding to concentrate on work. Be himself, well he could do that.

He had replied he was in for a date and the next message that came made him blush quite a bit, and he sees Yuichi’s skeptical look from the distance, knowing the older wanted to tease him.

_“Well let me get over there and inspect you….”_

Knowing very well what the older wanted.

Concentrating on work for the rest of the day, he replied as he walks inside the elevator.

 _“Well maybe you should…”_  His fingers shakes slightly while sending it away with a flirt smiley ending the message. Clutching the device in his hand he walks out from the elevator to the garage awaiting the life changing message to come.  

 

\---

“Will you be alright on your own?” that voice makes him stop right in front of his car. He looks up as he sees Nakamaru at his car that was parked three cars away from his. Kamenashi smiles at Yuichi’s concern and nods, even of his heart made a beat of nervosity.

He sees Yuichi’s car disappear around the corner and he’s left to panic. The date, the date was today, Kazuya groans as he rest his head onto the steering weal and lets out a breath. He needs to calm down, but his hormones were in uproar. Consider Jin seemed like the wine type of guy, Kazuya wants to cook up something romantic. Starting his car he takes it out onto the road as a shopping list of a perfect date that can’t go wrong begins to form in his mind.

Parking his car on the drive way, he steps out with a shopping bag in his hand. He hopes Jin loves Italian. Flashing a smile to the older lady who always goes weak in the knees by his appearance, but Kazuya gets a heartily “hello” back before he unlocks the door to enter his apartment.

Flicking on the lights he steps up the genkan and into the kitchen, today was an important day to woo a photographer named Akanishi Jin. Kazuya smiled before he heads towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Getting out of the bathroom toweling his hair, he had put on perfumed, brushed his teeth but he had not calmed his racing heart down. It’s been a while since he had invited anyone along for a date in his own apartment none the less.

But this was special. He just felt it, this was right.

Kazuya opens his walking-in closet a pair of black tight jeans, a black top and slips on a black silk blouse. He buttons it up as he heads towards the kitchen, leaving two buttons open and he throws a glance towards the clock.

Still some time left.

He picks up the rich red wine he had chosen and reads the selection on the paper; he knew this can’t go wrong – not with his sort of expensive wine. He poops it open and already fills his wine glass and puts the bottle on the table. He does the twitch on his glass before he takes a gulp. He almost moans at the taste its delicious. He starts to prepare the prosciutto and mozzarella, tomatoes and whatnot he had bought. He had chosen the dishes and easier stuff, doing a carbonara just didn’t feel right for a romantic dinner. Washing the salad and placing it a glass bowel he also takes forth the salami and olives and some pieces of bread. Placing everything on the table and the last touch was some candles.

Everything looked perfect. 

Now he just needs to get his thumping heart under control. Kazuya takes a deep breath to calm down, but there’s the ding of his home door and he smiles.

Right on time.

Kazuya’s dogs of course stands at the couch line out with their heads sniffing. As determined if the stranger was worthy of an entree and he chuckles a little. Running his hand through his hair that he had just styled up pretty lightly Kazuya reminds himself to breathe. Opening the door and there his hopefully future lover is standing with a smile and a gift bag in his hand.

“Hey, come on in.” Kazuya says with a smile and try to keep the giddiness to a low key level and Jin steps inside and he feels the warmth already creep up and he noticed four pair of black eyes watching him.

“I bring gifts.” Jin says with a warm smile and holds the bag out and Kazuya takes it with a smile. Jin, of course takes a good look at Kamenashi. He looked lovely and Jin dared to almost believe that that man looks good in anything he wears. Jin steps out of the shoes he greats the dogs at the genkan and Ran barks – a sign that she loved him.

“I see you are loved already.” Kazuya tells him as he holds the wine in his hand a package of rich dark chocolate.

“Jin thank you, and come on in the food won’t wait forever.”  Kazuya says as he spins around to stroll back towards the kitchen with his newly find prices.

Jin ogles Kamenashi’s back, he can see the outline of the back muscles. He muses over that he in fact got to see that naked body with his own two eyes.

Kazuya had totally forgotten the cucumber, and he feels how he starts to get nervous all of sudden, but he calms down and gets it from the fridge.

“Wow, everything looks so beautiful” Jin mention when he steps inside the kitchen and two forms are fallowing him, the dogs had fallen in love with him instantly. 

Kazuya just smiles warmly from where he’s standing cutting the cucumber and he feels someone looming behind his back.  

“Need help with anything?” and Kazuya knows where Jin is going with this. But Kazuya is determined and simply say “No just sit down everything else is already prepared.”

Jin fills his glass with the wine and feels his mouth watering. This man knew what he wanted after hours of longed filled work. He moans when he takes the deep sips which earn a raised eye brow from the man which have the cucumber pieces on a small plate, also he filled the plate up with some pieces of water melon.

“Liked it?”

“It’s heaven.”

Kazuya places the plate on the table and there’s the cue for Jin to sit down. They start out slow, like picking what kind of foods they wanted on their plates and their small smiles that reach on their faces.

“So how…”

“So how..”

Both chuckles, and they grow quite a bit awkward, but then Kazuya says to Jin he can start off with his conversation. 

“So how was work?” Jin asks, in fact he wanted to ask how the younger was, but he was curious -maybe he could pry a bit into his working life, which he still didn’t know anything about.

“Fine, though I can’t blame my co-workers they love to tease me…” Kazuya answers with a chuckle and an adorable smile on his face.

“Well I know what you mean. My manager is giving me a hell.” Jin chuckles, knowing exactly what the younger meant and he just had to mention that. Knowing both of them got fried by their co-workers.

“Really?” Kazuya teases, kind of finding it amusing.

“Yes!” Jin blushes scarlet red.

“So I guess you can’t keep your eyes from my body then.” Kazuya teases.

“What, what do you mean?” Jin almost gets scared, what if Kazuya knew, yea well it’s kind of true, but that picture on his screen. 

“Well, you are editing them are you not?” Kazuya tells him swirling his wine glass before he takes a sip still holding his gaze with the older one.

“Yes, but that’s work…” Jin heaps out as he sticks an olive in his mouth.

Kazuya just raises an eye brow at that statement.

“You wouldn’t be sitting here if you were at least had interest in me…” He chuckles.

“Well life is short and well, trust me on this Kazuya. I don’t just like you for your body okay; you had me when you waltzed into the studio.”

Kazuya waves him off; he knew that, he didn’t need proof. Their endless messages were the proof enough for that.

“If you would you wouldn’t be sitting here, as I’ve had said and let me guess you have my picture on the phone, you are editing them so to speak.” Grinning still doing it by the way seeing Jin loose those rosy cheeks. Going to shock and spluttering before flaring up once again.

Jin just gapes at him

“How did you know?“

“I know you enough.” Kazuya takes a sip on the wine looking totally innocent and professional. 

“Kazuya…” Jin whines.

“Okay, okay I will stop teasing you, for the moment…” Kazuya smirks as he plops a piece of bread in his mouth with a grin at a spluttering Jin.

“The way you behave is like a love sick fan girl…” Kazuya knows he should stop, but he just had too and now those cheeks go even redder.

“More like a love sick fool, then…” Jin blushes as his hope rises inside his deep brown eyes.

Kazuya hums deep in happiness and just looks at his newfound love there across the table and he just knows that the night will end perfect. It did when he stands up and steps up in front of Jin. Those eyes watches him warmly shining with hope and Kazuya holds out his hand and Jin grips a hold on it. 

 “Do you plan to join me?” Kazuya says in a sweet teasing voice, gazing at Jin lovely. Their date had been wonderful and it was romantic. Everything felt so right, so perfect.

Inviting the older one out on the balcony in this calm wheatear, the stars were shining in this pitch blackness. Cars honking at the far away distance beneath them as Tokyo were light up before their eyes.

Their shoulders touch as they rest their arms on the railing.

“Thank you Kazuya for ending a wonderful day.” Jin just feels like he needs to say it, needs to get those words out.

“No Jin, thank you for making the end of my day just simply wonderful…” Taking a gulp of his wine, ‘maybe ending it a bit more wonderful.’ Kazuya wants to add as their gazes met. Maybe he doesn’t need to outer those words as a pair of lips falls upon his.

Kazuya’s voice spellbound him, but that alluring taste was like a drug. As the moment his lips met the younger’s he loses everything on thinking as his kiss turns deeper and Kazuya kisses him back. Kazuya hears a crash and some splutter on the concrete. His eyes flutters open a bit but soon closes when teeth begins to nibbles on his throat and he loses all his comprehension as his glass slips from his fingers feeling the reality sweet him away. He moans and arches into the warm body and he hears a deep chuckle puff against his skin.

“Didn’t know you were this sensitive…”

Kazuya curses Jin in his mind when he blushes and those lips falls upon his once again. Fingers begins to bottom up his blouse teasingly thus making him shiver a bit when the cold night air brushes against his skin.

“Should take this more in an appropriate place?”

Yes, a bed, his bedroom which Kamenashi haven’t showed Jin yet. His safe heaven.

“…Considering I have no idea where your bedroom is, I guess you have to guide me there…” Jin teases and Kazuya swears he’s grown even more shade of red. But he places another kiss on those swollen lips. Nipping down on the under lip before he pulls it a little with his teeth. Guiding Jin towards his bedroom wasn’t an easy task as it seemed. Finger’s tugs at clothes as lips kiss fireclay. Jin let’s Kazuya’s black silken blouse fall onto the floor as he noticing the wall behind him and his eyes twinkles a bit. Pushing Kazuya against the wall letting his own body get more contact, his temptation growing with every move. Hearing the moan coming from the younger he smiles satisfied. His teeth begin to nip at the skin on the throat. Kazuya throws his head back releasing a moan when Jin bites down a bit rougher in the neck not afraid to leave a mark behind. Arching more into the older firm body he grinds rolling his hips against a semi awaken flesh brining it towards awareness. Jin gasps against his throat and Kazuya let’s his fingers tangle in Jin’s dark locks panting out a rasp full of air “Jin, bed…” He moans half whisper out as he closes his eyes and gasp, he’s falling and he’s falling fast. Jin trails his hand down that taut stomach, he had seen it before but now he has the privilege to touch it. But the sight of Kazuya’s body catches him off guard every time. He lost his breath leaning down he takes on of those tiny nubs inside his mouth. On just how he had dreamed of this moment. But this was reality and he feels the body arch against his touches responding to his every touch. His fingers pull the zipper open and the younger squirms more against him. Kazuya stops moving the body when Jin bits down a bit harder on the nub whilst his thumb rubs against the already wet slit. The older feels the body underneath his hands sag a bit and the face told him the younger had lost all his comprehension. Heat rises between them and a mewl escapes Kazuya’s lips.

“Bed huh?” Jin whispers against those half open lips taking them in a kiss. His hand gives the now awaking flesh on last tug before he drops his ministrations earning a glare from the younger. He chuckles as his arms guides Kazuya away from the wall. Kazuya whines at the loss of warmth and most off all he wanted that hand back on the task it was doing just seconds ago. A blush creeps up his cheeks and by the seduced face of Jin’s who certainly on he wants to reply with a stupid remark just to tease him. But Kazuya won’t let him have it. So his kiss turns a bit rougher letting his waist rub against Jin, thus making the older stumble a little. Kazuya had lain exposed and he wonders how many others had manage to have this body before him, somewhat that made him jealous but he pushes that back into his brain, he don’t want to ruin the perfect moment with his bizarre questions.

They would come, but later. They could wait.

“Bed” and he hears the gasp.

“Yes…”

Jin feels a bed underneath his back. The bed is soft and it feels big from where’s laying and skin press against skin and he makes him hiss in pleasure. He arches into Kazuya’s warmth and their bulging flesh dance together. Their clothes lain in a heap in the floor. Naked skin against each other, tingling senses awakens making the urge waking up inside them. They wanted more. Jin gazes up at Kazuya through lidded eyes. He moans when those hips rolls against him a bit rougher making him gasp and almost close his eyes once again. Their lips meet in a sweet lust full kiss and he lets his fingers tangles in sweaty strands as he feels Kazuya pause a bit. The loving gaze the younger gives him and Jin knows they are taking things to a higher level, and he’s ready. Kazuya’s arm disappears underneath a huge bed pillow and Jin wonders if it’s a king size bed he’s laying upon. But that wouldn’t surprise him. Feeling how his cheeks tingle with warmth when he sees the tube and the tiny package with the latex it contained. Kazuya is back with kissing him fingers moving all over his body sending shivers down his spine as they tingle over every muscle line on his body. Those tiny lips leave his and he opens his eyes groaning as his neck arches and he throws his head back a little. That tongue sweeps down fallowing his chest line which makes his toes curl down in the soft material. It’s slow almost tortures and that tongue stops and circulate his navel and he arches even more into the touch “Kame…” he moans out and his fingers tug in the locks. Kazuya flicker his tongue around the tiny hole mapping it his lips is almost touch less and their eyes met. Jin holds in a breath when he sees the head go down and tiny fingers wraps around the base of his already standing bulge giving it a gentle squeeze. If Jin didn’t know he had lost his senses long ago he defiantly did it now. Their gaze breaks and that hot wet cavern close over him, it’s warm, everywhere. He’s burning up. The older loses his breath for a minute before he realizes he needs to breathe. His fingers grip the velvet hair tighter and Kazuya gives a satisfied hum. The tongue licks over the slit before he takes him in even more his hands gives the flesh a tug, swallowing him up more. Kazuya opens the bottle of lube squeezing out some of that shiny liquid on his hand he throws the lube to the bed side. He nips the head guiding Jin’s thoughts away while he circulates the puckering hole with two fingers, smearing in the area with the substance before he presses one finger inside slowly. He distracts Jin, well try to when he licks the underside of Jin’s penis, trailing the blue vein. By Jin’s sounds he knows the older one is close. His breathing is shallower his stomach muscles has tighten up and so have the muscles around his finger. The thickness grows in his mouth and Kazuya sucks harder on the glans. His tongue mapping over the slit and he tastes the first rivers of sperm and there, the penis jerks and he swallows. Licking the slit once again he looks up at Jin’s satisfied face that have that bliss look and Kazuya can’t help but to chuckle. He crawls up on Jin’s body pressing a kiss on the chest, right above the heart fallowing on the throat feeling the pulse beat underneath his lips and then their lips meet. It starts up slow and Jin’s slowly regains his senses and begins to gently kiss and nibble back. His body is still sensitive in the afterglow and he arches closer wanting the younger one closer. Kazuya giggles and their forehead touches. Kazuya breathe in and breathe out knowing very well Jin’s body was sensitive to his touch, still. So his fingers grips on the already once again growing bulge and Jin exhales and nips the under lip. He can’t say anything no remarks, then knowing one thing of this creature he was a monster in bed and a dominating one as well. Those fingers tugs and Kazuya kisses him again and Jin can only do one thing, prepare him. Finding the lube that’s just at the side of him he smears his fingers with the substance before he grabs a hold on those taut ass cheeks squeezing them in his palms. Taking the kiss deeper killing Kazuya’s whiny moan inside his mouth he slips one finger inside that warm dark tighter cavern. He wiggles the finger inside as he pushes it out and in of Kazuya’s body. His sensitive flesh pumps against Jin’s stomach and Jin’s weights add pressure on his swelling flesh trapped between their bodies. While driving the younger mad with need he slips another finger inside warming the digit up for something bigger as his own temptation grows in a smaller hand. Jin breaks his kiss and Kazuya sees his tortures look and Kazuya knows if he doesn’t stop he knows the older one will make a mess. Looking at each other, Jin swallows at that lust full dazed look, looking down when Kazuya rolls the latex on his enlarging reddish flesh. There everything is just perfect. Kazuya straddles Jin’s waists going down on him, grabbing a steady hold around the base of Jin’s penis before he begins to push it inside slowly. His muscles parting inside letting his hips jerk when the digit swallows the head and he remembers how to breathe. Hands settle on his waists urging him on. Kazuya closes his eyes as his whole back and neck arches at the intrusion. Gurgling back a moan when his hips begins to do the wonderful rolling moves up and down feeling his muscles work with him. Nails dig inside his flesh piercing his skin, but right at this moment he didn’t care. He was too lost in temptation to care if he would have marks tomorrow. Jin feels the body atop him rigged and hard. His hands guides up and feel those stomach muscles work, they were hard as a rock as the body above him works and Jin can’t help to moan. His body arches making him push back letting his hips begins a gentle rocking dance dragging out a surprise moan from Kazuya. The younger didn’t seem to get tired any moment but he the feeling of tired muscles started to get to Jin when his hands slowly made their way to the hips and the sweat covered forehead tells him enough. Kame was losing control. Jin pushes his waists trying to get Kame to know his hint. Those tired lust full eyes met his and they change their angle. Kazuya reaches down to press a tired clumsy kiss of gratitude and Jin just smiles into the kiss before Kazuya ducks his head into the crock of Jin’s neck as their tired sweaty limbs tangled. A tired leg getting another leverage resting on Jin’s hip. One hand settles on his hips telling that Kazuya could move. Kazuya starts rocking his body once again. It’s slow like trying to draw the moment out. Kamenashi begins to nibble on his throat and Jin reaches his other hand out trying to get a hold on Kazuya’s arousal but the hand batters his way.

“Don’t I want too...” he gasps patting the hand away once again.

“…I want to come on my own.” That warmth lust full breathes tingles against his ear as Jin isn’t allowed to jerk off his newfound love. He grips Kazuya’s ass cheeks with his palms squeezing down and starts to meet Kazuya’s thrusts. Kazuya gasps, fingers tangles in sweaty locks clumsily kissing starts to fail and Kazuya hums as he feels the world turning. Feeling the walls clenching around him and Jin releases a wet groan. Closing his eyes he sinks further into the softness of the bed as he pulls Kazuya closer against his arms wounds around the younger. A mewl comes from the younger as his sensitive body was still quite tingly. Kazuya opens his eyes lazy. He wants to chuckle but holds it back.

“Quite sensitive, huh?” He hears the tease but moans quietly when Jin pulls out of him and his body jerks a little. Jin throws used condom down on the floor and hums quite satisfied chuckling at Kazuya’s reply.

“Shut up, just shut up…” Kazuya whines thus make Jin press a kiss onto the sweaty forehead. He feels the reality crash down upon him, but he was too tired and satisfied to care. Closing his eyes and tickles Kazuya’s sides. Earning a tired whine and it seemed the younger’s stamina was drained just like his. Kazuya presses a tired kiss on his throat and he feels how the younger slips away into dream land.

\------

Waking up, blinking it was warm and comfortable. The sun rays shines through the thin white curtains and Jin rolls over as he rubs his hand over his face. Something felt quite off and he looks at the side searching after a life sign that didn’t appear to be there. “Kame?” He sits up remembering everything, seeing the used condom on the floor. He lets his body slumber down on the soft mattress once again. The silken sheets are sticking to his skin and chuckles it was a King Size and everything about the younger screamed “I can’t afford you.” But he has an amazing apartment himself. But something screamed that he couldn’t have this man. Stop with the stupid guilt here. The master of the house is probably in the kitchen making breakfast. The shower area was quiet and the bedroom seemed so cold around him and he remembers how they had fallen asleep in each other warmth. Wait a moment, which makes Jin remember something. He peaks down at himself. Right, maybe he should get himself dried off as their act was visible on his stomach. Getting up he searches after his pants to fetch his phone, its early the clock is seven and Jin didn’t need to be at work around ten. He puts on his pants and steps inside the bathroom to dry away the signs and fetches a towel. He pulls his hand through his hair and just hopes that Kazuya is there. In the kitchen, not hiding anymore he opens the door to walk towards the kitchen.

It’s empty. The life sign from their date is gone. The only sign that Kazuya had been here this morning was the cup of coffee standing on the counter with a small note attached underneath the cup. 

Sorry had to leave for work early today,  
there’s coffee for you, breakfast in the fridge.  
Help yourself.

The previous day was wonderful.  
Call me?

A bit of hope remains in Jin’s heart as it pumps just thinking about everything.

Call he would defiantly do.

But not yet, he was debating with himself if he should send away a message, a whiny message that the younger had left him in bed all alone and abandon him. But he held it back as he opens the fridge seeing the bento he lifts it out as he closes the door. Fried rice well why didn’t that surprised him? It seemed one more secret was relived. The younger wasn’t only domesticated in bed he was also a good chef and it seemed he loved to cook. Well the date told him enough, the previous delicious food was home made. Reheating the breakfast which he would treasure before he needed to head home for a quick shower and change before heading for work. Checking the time once again, he knew he had time.

A silent whine was heard and he looks up from his phone seeing something tiny look at him wagging it tails.

“Well hey there…” Jin cooed and it seemed he wasn’t alone, but the master of the house was gone.   

\---

Stepping inside the office, Jin had returned home for a quick shower and a change of clothes and he notices his manager’s smirk. It wasn’t unnoticed and Jin of course can’t help to roll his eyes.

“What?” he mumbles as he sits down in front of his computer and the first thing that appears is the picture of Kamenashi and that text that’s written on the screen.

You got it, you got it

“Haha, very funny…” he glares at Haru who just smirks from where’s standing with his hands around a cup of coffee.

“So how was it?”

He knew Haru would sneak into his private matter. He just loved to hear about his sex life and Jin chuckles as he changes the picture ‘seeing he can’t have that picture he desired anymore’ still rolling his eyes at his boss smirk.

“Don’t you have anything better to do then to meddle in in person’s private matter?” He growls.

“Your private matters are a concern to me young man…”

At that Jin scoffs, who he is calling young? At the age of fifty, Haru didn’t look old at all, quite the opposite. He looked young.

“Don’t worry, we will be careful…”

“I so hope so, I don’t want to write to the tabloids and beg them not to post it.”

Jin rolls his eyes.

“We, won’t get caught.” He bits out.

“That you’re saying now. But it will happen sooner or later. It’s just a time before the papa’s discovers your secret…But to the point, how was it?” Haru asks feeling how he gets excited.

“Wonderful, simply wonderful and everything was perfect.” Jin closes his eyes remembering every touch, every feeling. How they had dragged out the orgasm and how everything tingled after, he still was tingling. 

“So it is he who calls, or you that call?”

Jin smiled.

“It’s me, and I won’t be lasting long…”

“So is it official?”

“I so do hope so…” Jin flicks one of Kazuya’s pics on his computer and just hope, whatever this is will lead to somewhere.

Was it love? He didn’t know and he wanted to find out and cling on to it.

“Well mister, back to work and remember those picture will be posting in five days, on the sixth they will be plaster all over Tokyo.”

“Hai, Hai…” Jin answers with enthusiasm in his voice and he can’t help himself to grin.  

\---

“It’s been awhile since I saw you this clingy, sorry for meddling but I couldn’t contain myself.” Ueda sits down and gives the youngest member of the band a huge grin. Kazuya splutters as he tried to hide his phone away.

“I am not clingy!”

“Right… so he will call, huh?”

“Yes…” Kazuya whines. Ueda chuckles, right the younger wasn’t the clingy type, see who would break first from the pressure?

But it was comforting seeing Kame this happy, which hadn’t been for a while now.

Ueda pats his shoulder.

“Yosh, yosh, all the patience of love my friend. Now become the bitching dancing monster that you are.” At that Kazuya giggles and he puts his phone away, there was another matter.

Their tour would start in two weeks, they needed to get ready.

He missed the incoming message, when his phone flashes up. But Kazuya was too far away to see it when he takes the position on the dance floor. Facing the many mirrors he gets his body in the perfect position as the other three takes their position alongside him. Letting the music guide him he closes his eyes and sways along.

He throws a towel around his neck. The dance rehearsals are over as he reaches over to his water bottle to take a couple of gulps. His legs were shaking a bit against the strain when he stands up. Drying of his sweaty hair the shirt clings to his fit body and he hears the other’s breathe beside him. He decides to check his phone before he needs to head towards the meeting.

_“I had a wonderful companion during breakfast, she’s quite a charmer.”_

Kazuya replies with a smile plaster all over his face.

 _“Don’t be surprise, she’s a charmer…”_  As he gulps a couple of more water drops and is quite surprised with the quick reply. It gets him to wonder if Jin hasn’t anything to do at his studio. 

_“Just like her master is…”_

Kazuya blushes and he feels a finger struck in his forehead like a light flick.

“It’s nice seeing you all rile up, but we are heading to the changing room and if you want us to leave you here alone, you just have to say it…” Nakamaru’s teasing voice reaches him and he blinks almost feeling his cheeks heat up more.

“Yuuchi…” He splutters and he hears the oldest chuckle.

He knew his band mates just loved to tease him.

“Are you coming along, or should we really leave you alone?”

“I’m coming alight…”

“Well knowing  _the Kamenashi_  wouldn’t miss a meeting still shows where your brain is…” Ueda sniggers from the door as the boxer leaves, letting Kazuya deal with his misery.

Yuichi giggles as he also disappears behind the corner. Kazuya is cursing both in his mind before he sends a reply back as he walks after his band mates. That seems to love teasing him of his new sex life.

_“And, you mister shouldn’t you be working?”_

_“I am. I’m staring at your pictures, so to speak.”_

Kazuya chuckles when he steps inside the changing room, glad that the two bigger teasers were out of sight.

_“Don’t drool too much. I am not there to wipe it out.”_

Kazuya knows he needs to let his phone go, it was a long day ahead of him. But he longed for checking it after his schedule was clear enough.  

He just prayed that Jin had the patience to wait.

\---

It had been three days since he had sanded that message, the reply never came. A part of him hoped it was work that kept the younger busy. But at some part he could give him a life sign. Placing the coffee beside his computer the picture was done and edited in two days they were going to get plastered all over Tokyo and inside AnAn magazine.

The doubts of course had starts to drop inside his brain, question piling up.

“Lazy boyfriend hasn’t answered yet?”

At Jin’s glare was enough for Haru to sigh sadly.

“It’s probably work related.”

Jin press the send button, sending the pictures away to the company, when he’s closing down the mail window there is that mysterious hunted look.

_“Do you know who I am?”_

“I god hope you are right…” Jin is feeling down right miserable, when you just start liking the guy huh?

He missed their small messages chats, he missed his warmth and his voice and a dream of another date felt so hopeless right now.

“Jin, try to work on your other project to get your mind around him for the moment, concentrate on something else.” Haru pets his long time working partner’s shoulder leaving him alone in his misery, and knowing Jin he would distract himself with work.

Jin turns on the screen, silencing begging there would be a message. It was empty, just a reminder that his mail had been sent and deliver.

“Kazuya?”

In two days he would hope, in two days he would run into the younger exactly in that place where Kazuya’s pictures would shine upon the most.   

\--- 

Long nights and long days, Kazuya felt raw and tired and there wasn’t a second he thought of Jin. Those endless hours starring into his phone, debating if he should send the message or not, afraid if it would be too late at night and he would awaken the older one.

Why does it already feel like a dead end when everything just started?

Life had just caught up with the younger, endless hours of work. He was on the way to a meeting still having a few ours to kill he finds himself in Ginza instead he should pick up his phone and message Jin, but no. Kazuya stops, right in front of himself to be precise. It’s a stunning picture and Kazuya knows that Jin is a perfectionist like himself. Everything comes back to him, and he remembers how much he misses him. Kazuya groans. Life had gotten in the way once more and he wonders how stupid he can be?

Kazuya you did once again. He’s really great at his self-pep talk thing.

“What a coincidence…”

Kazuya thinks he’s dreaming, when he hears the only voice he wanted to hear right now.

“Jin!”

Kazuya is in shock at Jin appearance which makes him even feeling more stupid.

Jin knew he had just needed to fallow the crowd, he knew where the biggest event of Kazuya’s pictures would exist beside in AnAn. This was Tokyo after all, but he wouldn’t expect to find Kazuya here. What a surprise and by the means of his shocked face. Jin made a success. 

“Cat got your tongue. So what do you think?” Jin wanted to tease him, trying to throw a sadistic remark. Telling the younger he wasn’t happy, but he still wanted to know what the younger thought of his picture. He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice though.

Kazuya can of course hear the bitterness and he feels more and more like a fool, a fool in love.

“You know what, just forget it…”   

Kazuya’s world somewhat stops spinning, he blinks wondering if he heard right. Seeing the photographer turning around, Jin’s body languished telling him he wants to escape.

“Jin, wait. Of course it’s beautiful, what more can I except from you? You knew what you wanted when I signed me up on this project.” The words turn somehow broken, but the older turns around.

“You know what, you have the most beautiful perfect body for the eyes of the beholder and I am afraid I won’t see it again. It seems I won’t be that one in your eyes.”

“Jin, please I love you…” Holding out his hand, Kazuya makes an attempt to stop Jin from leaving.

Jin wants to believe those words, but they seem empty but at Kazuya’s awestruck face makes him almost believe him. He scoffs and just can’t hold it back.

“If you did you’ve replied to the message. I waited and I have my doubts that I was a mare one night stand to you.” He almost swallows at that guilty look and was he so wrong.

Kazuya can’t give up. He has dreams to fight for. That dream Jin lingered. The world hadn’t stopped spinning just yet. He could fix this. The fool inside himself was too selfish for letting Jin walking away.

Not everything is black and white.

“Jin look, I am a fool. This fool inside me had its doubts too. I was too caught up in work, which craved a lot out of me. But my mind have wander to you whenever I could breathe once of sanity thinking if I replied I would wake you up, or disturbed you in your line of work…” he sees Jin open his mouth to reply but Kazuya held up a finger. “…so if there’s a still one small change we can fix this, here is the scared little boy standing here out in the open. Jin I love you, please tell me there’s something there. If it is, then let’s fight for it.”

“Don’t ignore me, and Kazuya you will never disturb me. I rather wake up on the morning with seeing a message from you…” Jin steps forward, seeing the hope raise in those brown eyes once again.

“We should probably move away from the street, before it gets too crowed.”    

Kazuya chuckles, yes the world was dangerous.

He hadn’t care about the audience growing around them, as they noticed who stood on the streets.

“I know the perfect place.” Kazuya hints and starts to lead Jin with him as he grabs a hold on the man’s arm pushing his way through the crowded area, glad they were left alone and not jumped by a mob off fan-girls.  

“Don’t you think the picture was a bit intimidating?”

Kazuya sighs. Not this again. He knew that Jin was obsessed over his body. He wasn’t exactly hiding that.

“No it’s prefect, it’s a great shoot.” Kazuya had done something different. It felt good in some strange common way.

“Really?”

“Jin, don’t be stupid if you trying to use this to get into my pants, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Hmm then I need to figure out another way to get to see you half naked.”

“Woo me…” Kazuya giggles.

“Already do.” Jin sticks out his tongue and Kazuya scoffs.

“If you want to see me half naked, you just have to ask.

“Okay, so strip…” Jin gives him those daring eyes.

“Not in the middle of the street jack-ass, ask me when we get to a more private place and maybe I can reconsider your request…” Kazuya smacks Jin over the head as they approach the café.

“As in your bedroom…”

“Jin!”

Jin laughs, he had managed to rail up the younger quite a bit.

They enter the small quiet café and Kazuya leads him into a smaller table standing against a corner. It would give them a bit more privacy from curious ears. Considering it was in the middle of the day, he was on the way back to the studio for some recording after an interview had dragged out. Kazuya orders a coffee latte and Jin just orders coffee black.   

Kazuya was lowering his head almost wished his gray designed hat could shield his eyes away. He looks down in the table into the streaming cup of coffee.

“Jin, I’m sorry.”

Jin blinks, he sighs. He hadn’t forgiven the younger yet, but it was enough with the self-pity. 

“Just enough with the self-pity, just promise me one thing. Don’t ignore me I can be pretty clingy. It’s been a while since I have had this feeling.”

The butterflies inside Kazuya’s stomach begin to flutters.

“What feeling?” He asks.

“I know it’s something, and I know it will be growing into love.” Jin’s voice was soft and loving towards the end thus making Kazuya warm.

“Checked, I think I can deal with that. In fact it was more then I was hoping for, because I have become to like you.”

“As a matter of fact what I said before, I love you. I am certain of those feeling and no you are more than a mare one night stand for me.” Kazuya needs to get those cards laid out on the table. He would never play with someone’s feelings. Not Jin’s, the photographer didn’t deserve it.

“I know, I get it. Kazuya you know I had my doubts too about all this. I hoped it was work that kept you away…”

“Jin, there wasn’t one night I didn’t think about you. As I lay awaken most nights awake, but work is demanding a lot right now and I know that’s not the most common sense in the answer. I can’t blame work, but I was afraid I would disturb you or wake you. Just thinking about you was enough to keep me smile and let my sanity calm down to let me sleep.” Kazuya says tiredly and gives Jin a faint smile. Jin knows he is tired. That look on the younger said everything. The tired bags underneath the eyes and he wonders what the younger worked with that had kept him away.

“Well the moment of truth as there’s one secret I don’t know about you. What do you work with? Except that you are occasionally a model?”

“You have met me before…” Kazuya giggles now, as he sees the shocked eyes blinking and tries to look him over. He tries to look after a resemble, a face he had seen before as Jin trails his eyes up and down and he blinks once again.

“Have we met before?”

"Actually we have, but you were probably too young to remember..." Kazuya draws a weak smile

“Huh?” Jin stays dumbfounded.

"Back in 2006 when we just deputed…"

Jin blinks, so he was that kid with the busy eyebrows and ‘oh god’. Jin slapped himself mentally.

So this was _‘the Kamenashi Kazuya?_ ’

They were just children then, but ’oh god’ that little ugly duckling had turned into a swan.

“Oh god, that was you?”

Kazuya giggles as the stone drop. He nods his head as he drinks his latte quite calmly.

"I wanted to tell you but I wanted you trying to figure it out on your own."

“If I had known I would have asked you out long time ago.”

Kazuya chuckles and finally he gets the older one to blush.

"I was familiar with your name, when my manager asked me if I wanted to take up this project, but I had my doubt you would remember me. It seems those days had been forgotten…” Kame teases quite a bit as those cheeks were still the shade of red.

In fact he had spent some days with those four boys.

“Well it’s not my fault that KAT-TUN’s youngest guy decides to grow up to a swan so no one recognize him…” Jin mutters hiding behind his coffee cup.

“This sounds like you already wanted to ask me out back then…” Kazuya state out and he have no idea if he’s going to tease the older any further. By the means those crimson cheeks tells him enough and okay he can be a tad of nice.

“I did, I was so afraid. There was just something about you, your aura".

Kame chuckled. Such a softie, but talking about all this warms him.

“If you would’ve looked close enough you should had known it was me." He sticks out his tongue and Jin reaches over the table and smacks the younger on the head.

“I see it clearly now, okay. In fact when you were lying on the bed there was something familiar about you. Back then you were so thin and our bushy eye brows and now, oh god, don’t even mention it…” Jin just wants to hide somewhere and Kazuya is thinking he wants to ether laugh or comforts his newfound lover or continue to tease him even more.

“So my hips are deadly, ey?” Kazuya can’t help to tease him over the cup receiving a glare back.

“You have filled out okay, grown and even fixed your damned eye brows into perfection, I never seen such brows on a dude before okay, and your body looks like a dancer and in fact its more feminine then it was back then.”

Kazuya laughs almost out loud, Jin was so sweet and the face whose was a shade of pink before was now scarlet red. 

“Sorry and Jin, we’ll make this work I swear it, and truth is I am quite clingy too. I promise you this I will call after work. I have some recordings with Nakamaru in the studio. We are working on a new album. I promise a date alright. I will take you out to dinner.” Kazuya tells him in a hurry when he looks at the time. He stands up quite hesitantly and leans down pressing a kiss on Jin’s cheek quite daring move before he leaves the café. 

Jin just blinks, left in his thoughts. He sees Kazuya’s coffee almost untouched and also he’s left with the note. But he doesn’t care.

So he had KAT-TUN’s “K” under his fingers.

“Sorry I am late.” Kazuya takes a breath when he enters the studio, well decided a walk would do him good to clear his mind.

“Jeez Kazuya, slow down sometimes would you, I know we live on a tight schedule but I want to see you asleep as well and rested.” Yuichi greed’s him and Kame just gives him a tiny smile.

“I am fine…”

“You always say that, there’s some onigiri’s on the table in case you haven’t eaten anything today.” Yuichi looks at him quite sternly and Kame gives up, his band mates knew him to well.

“Besides coffee, no.” He answers quite meekly. 

Yuichi sighs, their youngest was hopeless, way too caught up in work.

Kazuya grabs an onigiri though as he walks inside the sound room and Yuichi just shakes his head.

“So, why where you late?” now the oldest suddenly got interested why their younger was late.

Kazuya just grins a little knowing the oldest would ask.

“Well ran into someone on the street between my meeting and here.” Kazuya hints while swallowing down the sweetness of the rice. 

“Jin?” Yuichi asks. By Kazuya’s smile the older seems to have guessed right.

“And?”

“Dinner, my treat.” Kazuya tells him.

“You should sleep, Kame.” Even if Yuichi is concerned this was a well-earned date.

“I will, and today have been slow, and it’s a date, I promise not to stay out to long. Dad.” Kazuya teases out the last word as he chuckles.

Yuichi rolls his eyes as he fallows the younger man with a magazine in his hand.

“Oh and your pictures is stunning by the way.”

Kazuya just blinks as he almost blushes, but his cheeks grow a tingle of warmth.

“Give me that.” He says and frails his hands around trying to grab a hold on AnAn magazine. Even if he had seen his stunning picture in a larger frame, he wanted to hide himself from his band mates, somehow he was glad there’s was only Yuichi here, but still – he knew he would eat this up later.

“Come and get it…” Yuuchi says as he waltzes out of the room their co-workers groaning as the youngest flashes pass them to hunt down the oldest.

\----

Singing their wine glasses together, when they met each other, their evening was heading towards an end.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Jin says in a sweet warm voice.

“Thank you for making it possible.” Kazuya says warmly back.

“Well I hope it can end even better, as I have seen your humble home, maybe you would join me?” Jin asks now, really wanting to spend the night with his lover after so many days apart. He knew he wanted to go slow, but just holding him during the night to reassure him everything wasn’t a dream. It was real by Kazuya’s smile he breathes out.

“Yes.” 

Stepping outside Jin begins to lead Kazuya towards his home. He had decided to walk home. The restaurant Kazuya had chosen was close to his home and a quite famous one in the neighborhood, but you didn’t need to have the biggest wallet to eat there and their food was delicious.

Jin takes Kazuya’s hand in his right outside his apartment door.

“Well the moment of truth.” Jin says.

Kazuya chuckled.

“Well you got to see my humbled home, not to mention my sanctuary. I don’t think you have nothing to keep…” Kazuya tells him as he kisses Jin’s cheek.

“But I, well maybe I keep pretty boys chained up in a hidden room.” Jin teases giving those lips a kiss.

Kazuya snorts at that.

“No I will be the one and only then.”

“Well sadly enough you’re right.” Jin tells him and swings the door open as his home lights up.

Kazuya is pretty avid by all of this its huge, well the living room is which he sees from the hallway, a bark comes from somewhere as a dog comes running towards them.

“I’m home.” Jin steps forward to greet his dogs as Kazuya steps up after him to have a look on his new family member.

“Enyo met Kazuya.” Jin tells his dogs who immediately of course comes to like him. Kazuya just giggles as the dogs tries to lick his face.

“Well one thing our family will be big.” Jin smiles as Kazuya giggles trying to keep that tongue away from him.

“Jin, save me.” Kazuya pouts.

“Oh no, save yourself...” Jin strides towards his kitchen calling out if Kazuya wanted something.

“More delicious wine.”  

Finally Kame have manage to calm the dog down and sits up when he sees Jin returning with two glasses of wine. Kazuya stands up and Enyo continue to wag his tail and Kazuya pets him on the head while his other hand grabs a hold on the glass. Swirl the wine around before he takes a sip. Of course the wine tastes delicious as the man himself is.

“Thank you for believing me.”

Jin leans down giving those lips a tender kiss.

“Thank you for choosing me.”

“Our family just grew.” There’s a happy bark and Kazuya smiles as their kiss grows a tingly passionate and Jin puts down the almost untouched wine glasses on the table.

“I think we can continue our talk in the bed.”

Kazuya’s naked back feels the soft silken sheets against his skin. Jin craws after him and their lips meet in a messy kiss as legs entangles and hips starts trusting against each other awaking their desires.

“God I’ve missed you so much.” Jin moans against the throat as his mind is complete blank as their hips snaps against each other. Kazuya moans as two fingers rubs his puckering hole and his legs had find themselves locked around Jin’s hips.

“Lube?” He pants out his chest heaving.

“Under the pillow.” Jin sounds was muffled as those teeth nips down his throat.

Kazuya could just smile, predictable Jin after all. His hand sneaks under the pillow and brings the tiny bottle out and Jin grabs a hold in as their gaze met.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lips met in a messy kiss. Jin coats his fingers and pushes two inside the tight heat. Kazuya groans his legs tighten as his kiss becomes more frantic. Jin plops his fingers out when he rubs against the prostate and coats his now rock hard cock. Kazuya bites down on the under lip as he feels something bigger presses his muscles apart as they clench around Jin’s flesh. Hips snaps in action and Jin plunge deeper inside the heath. Kazuya throws his head back arches his body against Jin’s as he moans deep and wet. The pressure builds up and his nails cut down on Jin’s skin on his back.

“Jin” His nails cut down on Jin’s back every time the head brush against his bundle of nerves. His eyes opens and he hears the husky voice in his state of bliss.

“So, still want to come on your own?”

Kazuya blushes and holds the gaze as he nods before pulling Jin’s head down to shut up those lips before they could tease him further. But he feels the chuckle against his lips and he nips Jin under lip as a sign for the older one to shut up. So he pushes back meting Jin thrust to show him a point and gets a moan out from those lips. Jin growls slightly against those lips as his hips starts to move slow and torturous but it didn’t make a point for Kazuya who just digs more into his skin creating half-moon shaped signs on his skin. Jin plants kisses down Kazuya’s bobbing throat and those muscles clenches tightens around his throbbing cock. Jin groans not yet as he drives the younger insane before he nears his peak. He feels the younger shiver and shakes and there he feels the sticky substance between their bodies and by the gurgling sound coming from the deeps of the younger’s throat he knew he was also done for. Jin draws out the last moment and he moans against the throat that moves with every shaky blissful breath it takes.

Jin feels the ringing from his ears ebb away as he gets the room back in focus. Also noticing he’s crushing a much slimmer body then his. He looks down and sees Kazuya dazed but content look as those fingers was tangled in his hair combing through it.

Jin of course rolls away as he grips Kazuya’s tight to slowly pull out of the younger, who mewls in the quite sensitive way as the body still shakes from his sensitivity. Jin wants to throw a remark at that but doesn’t as he sees those eye half lid watching them still in daze. Jin grabs the tissues and cleans them up, and he sweeps away Kazuya’s come careful not to touch the sensitive penis, if Kazuya was sensitive inside there, he probably where everywhere and Jin couldn’t wait to test that theory. He dumps the tissues in the trash before he pulls his lover against him, pressing a kiss against the forehead of a dozing lover and manages to get the silken cover around their naked half’s. Jin’s room was rather chilly after all no matter which season it was, he liked that way considering he had a dog to keep him company when it got to cold, speaking off his dog. Jin smiles when he hears the tripping of four feet’s and something jumps upon the bed behind Kame who seems to peak up through his dazed state. Kazuya feels something warm curl up along his back and the tails wags a bit quite slowly and he yawns. 

“Hello there beauty queen, still in the land of the living?” Jin presses kisses along his side of his face and Kazuya hums, quite content as his fingers begins lazy move on a tout stomach. Their kisses met and Kazuya giggles against them as Enyo’s tail gently wags on the bed.

“Kazuya, I have to ask you something.” Kazuya blinks and holds Jin gaze.

“What is it?” the younger idol asks now, feeling like this was something to do with Jin’s work.

Jin rubs his thumb against Kazuya’s waist bone.

“I am working on a new brand of collection, I have been working on this project for a while now, and before you ask I choose a couple of models and takes pictures of them for my photo book, but I seem to have bad luck in finding models. I have worked with a few and, well I am babbling aren’t I, well I just wondering if you would like to have the opportunity to work with me again?”

“Is that all?” Kazuya asks a smile showing on his face and not only that, the twinkle in his eyes.

Jin blinks as lips close over his.

“Of course I say yes.”


End file.
